


Grade School

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul





	Grade School

It wasn't their intention to fall in love, in fact they were contempt with being best friends for the rest of their lives.    
  
Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, and Hansol have known each other since forever. Their moms worked in the same building so as children they spoke a lot. They had a connection that was, simply put, unlike any other group of kids. It was weird because Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Seungcheol were around the same age and then Hansol joined the group.    
  
Seungcheol was eight, Wonwoo was seven, and Mingyu was six when they met officially. Hansol was five of course. Five and a foreigner who couldn't speak very well in Korean. So people laughed at him in school, pretending that Hansol couldn't understand what they were saying.    
  
Hansol could understand what they were saying, his father having spoken to him in Korean since he was born but Hansol had always responded in English to his father's statements. He lived in New York, he never had to worry about responding in Korean.    
  
One day, things got really bad.    
  
Hansol had been minding his own business when two boys decided it was okay to be cruel to him. The two boys, who Hansol still had trouble recalling names for, pushed him down. He was about to cry. There was no way that the bullying could continue, he didn't want it to continue. How could you bully a first grader? It made no sense to him.    
  
"Ya, what are you doing to him?" Someone yelled, and the tormentors immediately stepped back, "Answer my question. Now."   
  
"I'm sorry," Hansol immediately looked over to one of the tormentors who had a terrified looked on their face, "Seungcheol I didn't mean it."   
  
"It looks like you meant it to me," another voice said, immediately coming to Hansol, "Wonwoo, third grader. This is Mingyu, in second grade and the enraged looking guy over there is Seungcheol. He's in  fourth grade. Too many foreigners get bullied by these jerks."   
  
Hansol was intimidated for two reasons: one because upperclassmen were coming to his aid and two because the Seungcheol guy looked really really angry.  Hansol didn't want any trouble and slowly tried to back away but found that his hand was being held by that Mingyu kid he just met.    
  
"Mingyu," Wonwoo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Let his hand go please. Did you ask him before you did it?"   
  
"No," Mingyu smiled, releasing Hansol's hand, "Sorry."   
  
"I-It's okay," he stuttered, broken Korean spilling from his lips before he processed what he was saying, "Hey I'm sorry you got involved in that mess."   
  
"It's alright," Seungcheol said, extending his hand out for a handshake from Hansol, "What's your name?"   
  
"Hansol. Chwe Hansol," he replied.    
  
"Cool," Seungcheol answered, "Wonwoo probably told you who I am already. Anyways, please talk to us if those idiots bother you again. I'll take care of it."   
  
And they stuck together after that. 


End file.
